einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Lars
Appearance At character creation A 5'11" man of a slightly stocky build. Has close-cropped brown hair with a touch of grey. Hazel eyes and no facial hair. Has a tendency to look around curiously with a faint smile on his face, as if he is regarding the world in silent wonder. Current (Out of Armor) A 5'11" man of a slightly stocky build. Has close-cropped brown hair with a touch of grey. Hazel eyes and no facial hair. Has a tendency to look around curiously with a faint smile on his face, as if he is regarding the world in silent wonder. Wears a Pendant of Steve; it is of Steve’s synthflesh avatar. Is also wearing a well-made homemade green robe, with golden designs on the collar and sleeves. Has managed to avoid almost any surgery, except a bit of a kicking by Mesk. Has some torso scars from being shot. Current (In Armor) MkIII suit with civilian body armor over it. Both suit and body armor are inscribed with the White Circle of Algis. Wields a gauss rifle inscribed with the Mark of Ingram, God of Guns. Personal Information Brother Lars, a Speaker of the unpopular Gazer Sek religious sect, is an extremely devout man who acts with the divine assurance that everything he does is backed up by divine will and command. He fears little, as he knows that should he die in a horrible accident, he will go to the afterlife in the service of the Gazer. As a Speaker, he is charged with spreading the message of the Gazer to others, though he understands that many have no room for religion in this world of technology. Instead, he sprinkles his speech with platitudes and distributes pamphlets to those he meets. He also commits acts of savage violence in the name of the Gazer. The Gazer is a god of personal introspection, following divine command, and acting always in the name of the Gazer. Violence is not a central tenet, but divine retribution against those who directly act against the Gazer is, which is what led Brother Lars to the HMRC. Lars was preaching his message in a public park, where he was roughly assaulted by a trio of officers who were tired of listening to him. One of them made the mistake of ripping his prayer book to shreds. Lars, standing back up after the beating, was filled with divine purpose. Having trained in weaponry in his past, he assembled his weaponry, gathered a couple followers, and assaulted the local precinct. After a drawn out gun battle resulting in the destruction of the station, many deaths, and the loss of all of his followers, Brother Lars was captured. He was quickly processed, thrown on a prison ship, and sent off to the HMRC. Reason assigned to HMRC: Firebombing and shooting up a police station Attributes Stats Skills Inventory * Organochemistry Overrider Psychokinetic Amplifier * MkIII * Civilian Police Body Armor * blue smoke cig (carton) * Xeno spit * Booze * Gauss Rifle and one clip. (all inscribed with symbol of Ingram) * Civ Gauss rifle (10/10) one magazine extra * Nuke with Legs (unknown yield, "probably" sub-megaton) * 22 Tokens * "Raduga" (Heavy FEL Rifle) prototype Loan from Command * Potion #20 (Christmas 2014) * Nyars artifact: Bag of people Mission history Last Levelup: 13 Mission 8 Mission 9B Mission 11 Mission 12 Mission 13 Mission 17